


Hand On Your Heart

by flickawhip



Series: Natalya Neidhart Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little soft!Nattie fluff, for anyone who wishes they could hug her right nowWritten for the Imagines blog





	Hand On Your Heart

\- She’s quiet when she comes home  
\- Somehow softer  
\- Sadder  
\- Clearly needing a hug  
\- You reach for her instantly  
\- “C’mere Kitten...”  
\- She smiles slightly  
\- Still sad-eyed  
\- “C’mere...”  
\- You murmur the word again  
\- Settle her gently in your lap  
\- Curl her into you  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- Smile when she nuzzles into your neck  
\- “It’s okay baby, I got you.”  
\- She shifts a little  
\- Rests a hand  
\- Open-palmed  
\- On your chest  
\- Feeling for your heartbeat  
\- You smile sadly  
\- Cover her hand with your own  
\- Feel your heartbeat pick up a little at her smile  
\- “I love you, my Kitten.”


End file.
